The present invention relates to systems for managing power dissipation of electronic devices powered with rechargeable batteries and, more particularly to a system which indicates the state of charge of the battery, for example on an LCD monitor.
In many familiar portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones, personal computers and the like, it is important to know the charge condition of the batteries. This function is commonly carried out by the use of a specific integrated system having a charge counter (Coulomb Counter or CC) which monitors the electric charge that flows in and out of battery. The system generates a logic interrupt signal every time a certain amount of electric charge crosses the battery, during the charge phase (charge interrupt INCR) as well as during the discharge phase, that is, of powering of the portable device (discharge interrupt DECR).
These interrupts are algebraically processed by the micro controller of the portable device that obtains an indication of the state of charge of the battery. This information is either displayed on the screen in the form, for example, of an icon with different brightness grades or as a numerical indication of the percentage of charge of the battery or the like.
In order to evaluate the amount of available charge that flows through the battery, the battery current is commonly monitored on a dedicated sensing resistor, connected electrically in series with the battery. The voltage drop on this resistor is amplified through a differential amplifier whose output signal is integrated through a dedicated integrator stage. In the presence of an electric current flowing through the battery, a positive or negative ramp is produced at the output of the integrating stage, depending on the current direction (either a charge current or a discharge current).
The ramp is interrupted by the switching of one or the other of a pair of comparators, one for the positive ramp and the other for the negative ramp, which momentarily closes a discharge switch of the capacitance of integration and thereafter a new ramp begins and so forth. Therefore, the switchings of the two comparators generate as many interrupt signals, of one or the other sign, that are fed to two respective counters, or to a unique counter which is incremented by a unit at each charge interrupt or decremented by a unit at every discharge interrupt or vice versa. In either case, the content of the counters or of the reversible counter indicates the state of charge of the battery.
The quest for minimizing power dissipation encourages the use of a sensing resistor of the battery current of a very small value, typically on the order of few tens of a mxcexa9 (for example 50 to 100 mxcexa9). The monitoring of the battery current is to some extent invalidated by the offset of the differential amplifier. Indeed, the amplifier offset sums itself to the voltage drop on the terminals of the sensing resistor and when the battery current is relatively low, for example less than a few tens of mxcexa9, the offset of the amplifier may be of the same order of the real signal. Moreover, during null battery current working conditions, the system will continue to integrate the offset, and the counter would be periodically increased or decreased depending on the sign of the offset, and in absence of specific corrections, thus providing the micro-controller with erroneous information.
In order to avoid this error, a minimum current level is usually established, below which the monitoring of the current is inhibited, thus creating, in practice, a so-called dead zone, typically in the order of few mA. When the signal level is lower than a certain threshold corresponding to such a set minimum current level of the dead zone, the output signal of the amplifier in not integrated, thus averting the generation of interrupt under conditions that would be grossly affected by the offset.
It is quite difficult to precisely define the limits of this dead zone and the computational error of the charge state is rather relevant.
Confronted with the difficulties and limitations of the conventional approaches, an object of the invention is to provide a charge counter that allows, according to preferred embodiment, a substantially complete compensation of the offset by carrying out a trimming step of the system. An alternative object of the invention is to provide a counter in which the limits of an appropriate dead zone may be accurately defined by carrying out a trimming step.
Substantially, the system of the invention is based on the use of a timer that measures the time interval between the start instant of an integration ramp of the output signal of the differential amplifier that monitors the current through the battery and the switching of one or the other comparator. Also, the invention is based on the use of a nonvolatile memory register to permanently store the time interval relative to the integration of the offset established during a trimming step, done by short-circuiting the inputs of the differential amplifier that monitors the current battery. Of course, the offset direction is also permanently stored in the memory register as a sign bit.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, during a null battery current phase, the system continues to integrate the amplifier offset causing the switching of the relative comparator which, if not compensated for, would unduly increment the relative interrupt counter. However, at the expiration of the pre-established time interval, the value of which is permanently stored in the register during a trimming step, the relative interrupt counter is decremented by a unit, thus nullifying the increment due a continued integration of the offset. In presence of a battery current, the offset is integrated together with the signal present on the sensing resistor terminals, and also in these conditions, when the pre-established and permanently stored time interval lapses, the system decrements the relative interrupt counter by a unit, thus thoroughly compensating any offset effect in computing the interrupts under any current absorption condition.
If desired, the system of the invention may also be used to implement an interrupt counter with a dead zone, the extent of which may be defined according to the real offset conditions with a high accuracy. Assuming it is desired to set a dead zone between xc2x115 mA, during a dedicated trimming step, a current of 15 mA is forced through the sensing resistor. The timer measures the time interval (dead zone time) elapsing from the beginning of the integration and the eventual switching of the relative comparator. This information is permanently stored in the nonvolatile memory register.
During the normal functioning of the device, the timer, at the beginning of each new integration phase counts backward starting from the dead zone limit time. Therefore, if the battery current is within the dead zone range, the integration time will be greater (or at the most equal to) than the dead zone limit time and the result of the counting will be null, thus impeding an increment of the relative interrupt counter. If the battery current is greater than the dead zone limit current, the integration time needed to trigger the relative interrupt counter will be less than the dead zone limit time and the result of the counting will be different from zero. Therefore, the interrupt counter will be correctly increased or decreased upon the switching of the relative comparator.